Il pleuvait...
by Hedwig4
Summary: Harry a 26 ans, Voldemort a été anéanti il y a longtemps mais ses partisans tentent de le faire revenir...Et seule une Moldue a ce pouvoir...
1. CHAPITRE I

Ce n'est qu'une petite fic sans prétentions. L'idée m'est venue en lisant un roman d'Agatha Christie (Madame Christie, tu fais de bon livres! ^_^). Ceci n'est que le premier chapitre, j'en prévois deux autres, mais ça pourrait s'étirer, éventuellement…

Svp, reviewez!!! (Je voudrait sincèrement m'excuser à l'Office Nationale de la Langue Française pour ce verbe ^_^)

***********************************************************************

"Il pleuvait…"

CHAPITRE I

Il pleuvait.

Le vent était léger, transportant dans sa danse de vieux papier journaux et des sacs de plastiques négligemment jeté par des passants peu respectueux. La petite rue _Kensington_, comme à son habitude, grouillait d'activités en ce jour de mars où divers petits commerces fêtaient la St-Patrick, arborant fièrement des affiches à dominant vertes et réduisant un tantinet leurs prix pour l'occasion. Les gens qui parcouraient les étroits trottoirs semblaient tous se connaître les uns les autres. Si on y tendait bien l'oreille, on pouvait dissocier du bruit ambiant un nombre impressionnant de phrase telles: "Tiens, George! Comme on se retrouve!", "Anita? Quelle surprise!" ou bien "Mon dieu, comme tu as grandi!".

Mais par-dessus tout, il pleuvait.

Ce n'était après tout que quelques gouttes au milieu d'un ciel partiellement dégagé qui laissait passer le soleil, étalant du même fait un arc-en-ciel lumineux.

Mais c'était suffisant.

Thed Fairway détestait la pluie. C'est donc pourquoi, même si l'ambiance générale de _Kensington_ était des plus sympathique, il était ce qu'on pourrait qualifier "de mauvais poil". Pour cette raison, la jolie petit blonde au tricot bleu clair n'avait point besoin de s'inquiéter de l'état de ses charmes quand il passa près d'elle sans daigner lui accorder un regard car non seulement était-il de mauvaise humeur, mais il avait une mission à accomplir, et rien ne pouvait détacher son esprit de celle-ci. 

Tout en sortant de sa poche un flasque dont il tira quelques gorgée, il espérait de tout cœur que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'allait pas trop prendre de temps.

***

Ryan n'était pas Irlandaise. Elle n'avait aucune famille là-bas et n'est jamais allée visiter cette terre, elle n'avait même qu'une vague idée de la position de ce pays sur le globe. Alors à quoi bon allée fêter la St-Patrick? La vérité est que Ryan voulait éviter toute occasion qui pourrait la mettre en contact avec les autres membres de son voisinage, qu'elle trouvait par ailleurs fort pathétiques.

L'horloge grand-père, acculée dans le coin de son salon déjà surchargé, venait de sonner le dernier des douze coup annonçant l'heure du midi lorsque que la sonnette retentit dans tout l'appartement. Celle-ci, qui, connaissant peu de personnes à Londres, ne recevait pratiquement jamais de visite et c'est donc avec des sourcil froncés, chargés d'interrogations, qu'elle ouvrit la porte.

- Bonjour Madame! pourrais-je parler à monsieur Ryan Bantlett?

Elle jaugea son interlocuteur du regard. Plutôt grand, environ 33 ans, les cheveux auburn mal coiffés peignés maladroitement vers l'arrière, les yeux très noirs dans lesquels semblaient scintiller un lueur indescriptible, il avait tout de ce que sa collègue de travail, Gladys, aurait qualifié de "bon parti", juste avant de rajouter une phrase légendaire du style : "Il a l'air de manquer sérieusement d'affection, et je sais qui pourrait le guérir...". Ryan se demanda quel genre d'animal de compagnie cet homme pouvait bien avoir. D'ailleurs, c'était là son point faible; elle était constamment plongée dans ses réflexions, abandonnant fréquemment les sphères du commun des mortels.

- Euh…Madame? Miss? s'enquit l'inconnu, quelque peu gêné devant cette hurluberlue qui le regardait sans répondre à sa question. Est ce que ça va?

Il profita de ce moment d'inattention de son interlocutrice pour se bâtir une idée d'elle. Taille moyenne, cheveux bruns clairs légèrement bouclés, yeux gris qu'encadraient de long cils noirs, la forme sa tête était longue et fine. Il estima son âge à 25 ans. Ses vêtement étaient ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de "décontractés", elle portait aussi une sorte de collier fait de perles en bois – une nouvelle mode que Ted trouvait particulièrement ridicule. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas, il se passa la main dans les cheveux –un tic- et il frappa dans ses mains tout près son visage.

__

Clap!

Elle eut un léger sursaut, s'extirpant de ce fait de sa rêverie en marmonnant :"Un cocker beige…".

- Pardon?

- Peu importe, répondit-elle, chassant cet épisode d'un geste du revers de la main. Ne souhaitant pas se répandre, comme elle avait en horreur, en formules de politesse qui auraient été pourtant de mises en pareilles circonstances, elle ajouta d'un ton légèrement plus brusque qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité: Que voulez-vous?

- Je désirerais m'entretenir avec Monsieur Ryan Bantlett, articula l'homme, ennuyé d'avoir à perdre son temps à se répéter.

- Je _suis_ Ryan Bantlett.

- Oh! Veuillez me pardonnez! s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Voyez-vous, je croyais, d'après votre prénom, que vous étiez un homme…

- Ce n'est pas grave, coupa-t-elle, ce genre de quiproquo m'arrive souvent. Que voulez-vous?

Quelque peu réfréné par le ton glacial de son interlocutrice, il continua néanmoins sur une voix cordiale:

- Je me présente: Ted Fairway. Je suis venu de la part de la boutique antiquaire _Blake & fils_, je…euh…il a été entendu qu'un représentant se présenterait chez vous pour évaluer une pièce de votre collection. Vous…euh…Vous vous souvenez?

Miss Bantlett fronça les sourcils en fouillant dans sa mémoire qui avait d'ailleurs les propriétés d'une passoire.

- Euh…Oui! Oui! s'exclama-t-elle lorsque le fait lui revint en tête. Elle se glissa derrière sa porte pour laisser passez Fairway. Entrez, entrez…

***

L'oncle de Ryan, Barry, avait, de son vivant, une passion sans bornes pour les artefacts datant du début du XXe siècle. Alors que sa nièce n'avait que six ans, elle eut la malheureuse idée de poser une question à son oncle au sujet d'un des objets de sa collection. Depuis ce jour, Barry Sonnenfield était persuadé que Ryan partageait la même affection que lui et c'est pourquoi, à sa mort, il lui légua tous ces précieux objets centenaires.

Cependant, l'oncle Barry avait tort à propos de sa nièce et c'est pourquoi elle désirait plus que tout de se débarrasser de tout ce bric-à-brac qui encombrait son petit appartement et qui la gênait dans ses mouvements quotidiens. Elle fut donc soulagée de l'arrivée de Ted Fairway, venu pour mesurer la valeur de sa collection. Celui-ci avançait dans sa demeure à petit pas, fouillant du regard les moindres recoins de l'appartement.

- Voyez-vous, Madame…

- Mademoiselle, corrigea-t-elle.

- Pardon – mademoiselle, reprit Ted en se tournant vers elle. Voyez-vous, nous sommes particulièrement intéressé par cette peinture d'une femme au cheveux violets que vous nous avez décrite au téléph…

- Oh! Oui! Celle-là!

À cette remarque précipité de Miss Bantlett, Ted s'attendit à ce qu'elle aille chercher l'objet dans les délais les plus brefs. Mais cette dernière était replongée dans pensées. C'était cette toile qui avait attiré son attention alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, et qui lui avait acheté l'affection de son oncle Barry.

***

Elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue. En toute bonne enfant curieuse qu'elle était, tous ces objets étranges que l'oncle Barry possédait l'intéressaient, un peu comme de nouveaux jouets. Mais lorsque son regard s'était posé sur cette toile, ce fut le coup de foudre total. Drapée d'une robe noire faites de plusieurs voiles transparents, la femme qui s'y trouvait avait un regard ensorcelant. Ses cheveux, qui d'ailleurs, étaient de couleur violette, étaient remonté en formant une coiffure qui étaient très à la mode en ce temps-là. Le portrait en lui-même dégageait quelque chose d'infiniment attirant et pourtant un sentiment d'effroi s'y prêtait en même temps.

Le vieux Barry s'approcha d'elle silencieusement alors qu'elle contemplait la peinture, émerveillée.

- Tu aimes cette peinture?

La petite Ryan se tourna vers lui avec un expression de sévérité qui était presque comique chez une enfant de son âge, mais pourtant inhabituelle.

- Elle est _spéciale_, expliqua la petite fille de six ans, elle-même surprise de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Les yeux de Barry Sonnenfield s'allumèrent d'une étrange lueur à cette remarque.

- Pourtant, ta mère trouve qu'elle est plutôt banale comme peinture, dit-il, le regard fixé sur Ryan.

- Ma mère ne sait rien, expliqua-t-elle avec sa candeur enfantine.

- C'est pourtant une peintre, tu sais?

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, il s'agenouilla près d'elle pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Mais tu as raison, il y a des choses que ta mère ignore. Beaucoup de choses. Et un jour, toi (il posa sa main sur la frêle épaule de la jeune fille), tu les apprendra.

Ryan ouvrit de grand yeux d'incompréhension et laissa son vieil oncle continuer.

- Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu sache sur cette peinture, mais tu ne le dit à personne, n'est ce pas? Sacrebleu! Ne l'oublie jamais!

Elle attendit patiemment la suite de ces paroles qui ne vint jamais. Elle fut toujours intriguée par ce que l'oncle Barry avait dit ce jour-là, mais ne put jamais apprendre ce qu'elle devait savoir sur ce portrait car lui et sa mère s'étaient brouillés alors qu'elle avait environ dix ans. Elle ne le revit plus jamais.

***

Clap!

Ted Fairway avait encore tapé dans ses mains pour la tirer de sa rêverie. Pour lui, le temps pressait.

- Miss? Veuillez me pardonner… Pourrais-je voir cette peinture?

Ryan prit quelque seconde pour comprendre de quoi il parlait et s'exécuta en lançant un "Oui! Oui! Tout de suite!" légèrement insolent. Ted se passa la main dans les cheveux. Quelques instants plus tard, Ryan revint dans le hall d'entrée avec, dans les mains, l'artefact voulu.

- J'ignore vraiment sa valeur, expliqua-t-elle en déposant la toile. Vous voyez, ma mère est peintre et prétend que l'artiste n'était pas de grand talent. Quoique je ne suis pas vraiment de son opinion, je n'ai quand même aucune connaissance en la mati…

Mais Mis Bantlett aurait pu tout aussi bien parler au mur derrière Monsieur Fairway car celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas. Il examina intensément le portrait. Oui, c'était bien lui qu'il cherchait. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et dit:

- Je vous en offre cinq cent livres…

- Tant que ça? s'exclama Ryan. Et dire que ma mère l'estimait à quatre-vingt livres! Vendu, mon cher monsieur Fairway.

Celui-ci lui accorda un sourire et sortit de sa poche quelques billets qu'il tendit à son interlocutrice.

Quelque minutes plus tard, il sortit de la petite maison coincée entre deux boutique de Miss Bantlett, bifurqua vers une petite ruelle et, après s'être assuré que personne ne l'observait, sortit de sa poche un bout de bâton, le tapota sur le portrait et celui-ci se réduisit en taille de sorte à ce que Ted put le mettre ensuite dans sa poche. Mission accomplie! Il sortit son flasque de sa poche et en but quelques gorgées à nouveau pour la dernière fois ce jour-là, heureusement, car la mixture qui s'y trouvait était infect au goût.

Il sortit de la ruelle, très content de lui-même, en dépit des fines gouttes de pluie qui n'avait toujours pas cessé de tomber du ciel. Avant de partir, il jeta un coup d'œil à la maison de miss Bantlett et fut frappé de stupeur, un homme aux vêtement noirs la menaçait avec un bout de bois qui s'apparentait au sien. Ted lâcha quelque jurons et se précipita dans cette direction.

Arrivé au seuil de la porte, il n'eut qu'à prononcer quelques paroles étranges pour qu'elle s'ouvrit comme la caverne d'Ali Baba. Du permier coup d'œil, tout était normal. C,était le même petit appartement aux mur en vieux bois peints en bleu, encombré d'antiquités. mais ces derniers, justement, gisaient tous sur le sol. Des bruits l'attirèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Les cris de Ryan étaient apparemment étouffés par un bâillon et Ted pouvait clairement entendre l'homme renverser tout l'appartement à la recherche de quelque chose.

Mais cette chose, justement, se trouvait dans la poche de Ted.

Il prit un vase de qualité douteuse et le fit délibérément tomber par terre en un son retentissant. L'homme cessa de fouiller.

Tout se passa en un éclair. L'homme au manteau noir se montra du bout du couloir pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Ted sortit de sa poche son bout de bois, le pointa sur son adversaire et rugit des paroles étranges s'apparentant à "Avada Kedavra". Un puissant éclair de lumière jaillit de l'extrémité du bout de bois de Ted et frappa l'inconnu en pleine poitrine. Une vent inexplicable souffla dans l'appartement, l'inconnu s'effondra par terre.

Il était mort sur le coup.

Ted resta quelques instant à observer inutilement la cadavre, se demandant s'il avait une famille. Mais les cris de Ryan le ramenèrent à la réalité brusquement. Il la trouva dans la cuisine, ligotée de partout par de petit fils blancs. Ted conjura le sortilège et aida la jeune femme à se relever. Les joues rouges, les yeux ronds, la respiration haletante, cette dernière était paniquée, et Ted ne pouvait que la comprendre.

- Monsieur Fairway! s'exclama-t-elle, quelle chance que vous soyez venu me secourir! Que voulait cet homme? Vous le connaissiez? Que me voulait-il?

Ted laissait couler les questions de son interlocutrice tandis qu'il se forgeait intérieurement un bon mensonge pour réparer la situation. Dans son métier, c'était primordial comme habilité.

C'est à ce moment que le téléphone sonna. Ryan, encore ne état de choc, décrocha le combiné et marmonna un "bonjour" un peu secoué. La conversation ne dura que quelques instants durant lesquelles elle murmurait des "oui…oui…je comprends" d'une voix rauque. On aurait dit qu'elle parlait avec un fantôme. Ses yeux étaient encore grands ouverts d'incrédulité lorsqu'elle raccrocha. Elle se tourna alors vers Ted et demanda directement:

- _Qui_ êtes-vous?

- Je…je vous demande pardon? balbutia Ted qui sentait la panique l'envahir.

- C'était Ted Fairway, expliqua-t-elle presque calmement en pointant le téléphone. Il me disait qu'il regrettait sincèrement de ne pouvoir venir me voir aujourd'hui car il venait de se souvenir d'un rendez-vous important.

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette situation peu habituelle. Elle aurait pu crier ou appeler la police mais cet homme venait, d'un autre côté, de lui sauver la vie.

Le faux Ted Fairway se passa la main dans les cheveux, soupira puis avoua:

- Je m'appelle Harry…Harry Potter.


	2. CHAPITRE II

Que dire? Que dire? Et bien, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Ryan Bantlett, personne y touche, ok??? Lol!). Si c'était le cas, je ne perdrais pas mon temps à écrire de misérables petites fics sur ce site mais je serais dans le sud entrain de dépenser mes milions, comme c'est sûrement le cas pour J.K.Rowling, vu la vitesse fulgurante avec laquelle le tome 5 s'écrit. ^_^ lol! Dsl, excès de fureur. Ça va mieux maintenant…

Reviewez, svp, reviewez!!!!!! Reviewez comme vous n'avez jamais reviewé de votre vie!!!!

***********************************************************************

"Il pleuvait…"

CHAPITRE II

Harry Potter, grand délivreur de la Terre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, était habitué à ce que l'on se prosterne littéralement à ses pieds lorsqu'il dévoilait son identité. Ce n'était pas précisément une chose qu'il aimait mais la réaction d'une Moldue, Ryan en l'occurrence, à l'annonce de son nom le déçut en quelque part, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

- Harry Potter? s'exclama-t-elle, indignée. Ce nom ne paraissait pas lui être familier. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce cirque? Vous m'aviez dit être Ted Fairway! Imposteur! Que me voulez-vous?

Tout en lui crachant des insultes à provoquer une syncope chez une religieuse, elle cherchait à tâtons, tout en fixant Harry, une quelconque arme dont elle pourrait se servir en vue d'une éventuelle défense physique.

- Mademoiselle…mademoiselle, répétait inlassablement le jeune homme par-dessus les propos peu flatteurs de Ryan.

La main de cette dernière s'arrêta sur un vieux tisonnier en fer forgé, datant de 1906, très exactement. Mais pour l'instant, cet objet faisait plutôt d'office d'épée à Miss Bantlett qu'elle brandissait d'ailleurs en la direction de Harry d'un air menaçant. Ce dernier, toujours sous l'apparence de Ted Fairway, se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

- Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, Miss…

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et marmonna une formule. Aussitôt, les milliers petits fils blancs qui retenaient Ryan prisonnière un instant auparavant reparurent. Le tisonnier tomba par terre en un fracas métallique. Ainsi forcée au silence, il pouvait donc lui expliquer. Il paniquait de plus en plus. Tout ceci n'était pas prévu dans sa mission. Qu'allait-il faire? Il fallait prendre une décision, et vite, avant que d'autres ne viennent.

- Mademoiselle…commença-t-il. Les cris de Ryan redoublèrent d'intensité et d'indignation. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs meurtriers.

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux. Les Moldus pouvaient être si exaspérants parfois…

- Mademoiselle, reprit-il, écoutez-moi! Ceci est très important! L'homme qui gît à côté de vous était à la recherche du portrait que je viens de vous acheter. En temps normal, je vous libérerais et repartirais mais, malheureusement, il y a quelque chose qui cloche, oui…

À présent, la voix de Harry n'était plus qu'un murmure. Il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'à Ryan. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, poussa cette dernière à cesser de hurler en vain pour pouvoir l'entendre.

- Oui. Le portrait seul ne suffit pas…Vous avez une importance, quelle que soit, dans toute cette affaire. Ils ont _besoin_ de vous, c'est pourquoi ils vous ont fait prisonnière. Si ce n'eut pas été le cas, il vous aurait tué dès le départ. Ce qui veux dire…

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et releva la tête vers elle. Elle pouvait lire la profonde anxiété dans ses yeux. Harry avait pris une décision.

- Ce qui veux dire que vous êtes en danger ici. Vous venez avec moi.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

- Vous allez me suivre sans faire de scène, n'est-ce pas? Comprenez que c'est pour votre vie que je vous emmène. Dites-vous que si j'avais eu le choix, je serais déjà loin d'ici. Vous me promettez?

Ryan avait bien envie de l'envoyer promener mais elle comprit néanmoins la gravité de la situation. Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

- Finite Incantato, dit Harry. Les fils qui serraient Ryan de toutes part de rétractèrent en eux-mêmes jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Cette dernière se releva péniblement en s'étirant les membres. Elle fixa Harry puis lança:

- Tout ceci va demander de sérieuses explications! Pour commencer, qu'est ce que c'est que ce bout de bois?

Harry sourit légèrement. Cela allait être long.

***

- _Passionant_!

En raison de l'incapacité de Ryan à transplaner, Harry en était réduit à la plus rudimentaire des formes de transport: la marche à pied. Il es avait perdu l'habitude depuis longtemps. Mais il devait avouer que ce retour aux sources ne lui déplaisait pas autant qu'il se l'était imaginé lorsque, incapable de trouver le moindre taxi dans le quartier, il prit la résolution de se rendre au _Chaudron Baveur_ à pied. Tout en expliquant les rudiments du monde de la magie à Miss Bantlett, son regard se baladait sur les petites femmes qui, foulard sur la tête, tripotaient des légumes sous les regards méfiants des marchands, sur les enfants qui pleurnichaient en voyant, dans les vitrines de confiserie, toutes les choses merveilleuses que leurs mères refusaient net de leur offrir en les tirant par la main, s'empressant de les éloigner de ce lieu de décadence qu'était une confiserie, sur les jeunes adolescents qui désespéraient de trouver un moyen de passer à côté de ces personnes âgées qui obstruaient les trottoirs, déjà étroits, condamnant les personnes derrières elle à marcher à leur vitesse, c'est-à-dire, celle d'une tortue souffrant d'un lumbago.

Ryan Bantlett n'avait pas laissé une très bonne impression à Harry dès le départ. Mais il devait avouer qu'il aimait beaucoup lui parler des sorciers et des sorcières de ce monde. cela lui rappelait lui-même, à l'âge de onze ans, lorsqu'il faisait les même découvertes que la jeune fille à cet instant, les yeux brillants d'émerveillement. Cette dernière, une fois le stade d'acceptation passé, avait réveillé la petite fille en elle, trop longtemps ignorée. Elle était complètement pendue aux moindres mot prononcés pas Harry et s'enthousiasmait de tout ce qu'il disait.

- Tu veux dire, résuma-t-elle, qu'il y a _vraiment_ des dragons, _ici_, en Grande-Bretagne?

- Pas beaucoup, il ont trop été chassé durant le Moyen- Âge, répondit-il sur un ton de connaisseur. Mais oui, il y existe quelques colonies protégées par le Ministère de la Magie.

Ryan laissa échapper un sifflement. Elle était ravie.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une demi-heure qu'ils marchaient ainsi lors que Harry aperçut la vieille pancarte écaillée du minuscule pub du _Chaudron Baveur_. Tandis qu'ils passait le porche, il ressentit soudain une secousse désagréable à l'estomac. Ses mains se cramponnèrent sur son ventre et il se plia en deux.

- Ted? s'inquiéta Ryan. Je veux dire, Harry…? Est ce que ça va?

Elle se rendit compte elle-même que c'était une question stupide, le grognement que Harry lui rendit à cette remarque était donc inutile. Les autres clients du pub s'étaient tous rassemblés autour du jeune homme.

- Po…po…ly…nectar…articula-t-il.

- Ho! s'exclama une jeune sorcière en pointant son visage. Les cheveux de Harry redevinrent noir charbon, ses yeux reprirent leur particulière couleur verte, les traits reformèrent le visage de 26 ans du grand Harry Potter. La transformation finie, il s'appuya sur le dossier d'une vieille chaise en bois sombre pour reprendre son souffle.

Au commencement, il y eut quelqu'un en avant qui murmura "Oooh! Harry Potter". Le sort en était scellé. Comme un traînée de poudre, la rumeur parcoura la vingtaines de personnes réunies au _Chaudron Baveur_. Ce fut une explosion de cris d'admiration et de mains qui voulaient serrer la sienne. Harry parvint enfin à se dégager et retrouva Ryan qui l'attendait patiemment au fond du pub depuis que la foule l'avait repoussée. Quand il lui adressa la parole, elle lui jeta un regard étonné.

- On se connaît? demanda-t-elle, les yeux ouvert d'étonnement.

Harry soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- C'est vous, monsieur Potter? s'exclama-t-elle.

Celui-ci la regarda, incrédule. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle l'avait reconnue, il s'imaginait devoir lui expliquer toute l'histoire du Polynectar.

- J'ai…euh…J'ai reconnu votre tic de vous passer la main dans les cheveux, avoua-t-elle.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Mr Biggs, le nouveau propriétaire du _Chaudron Baveur_ venait de l'interpeller de derrière son vieux comptoir en ébène.

- Bien le bonjour, Monsieur Potter! Vous…Vous désirez une chambre? demanda-t-il en lançant un regard entendu à Miss Bantlett dont le visage s'assombrit aussitôt.

Sans attendre de réponse, il ouvrit l'immense livre qui lui servait de registre.

- Non! Non! s'exclama Harry arrêtant de ce fait le geste de Mr Biggs, non, je dois aller au Ministère!

- Plus tard alors? demanda ce dernier avec un clin d'œil coquin.

- Non, Mr Biggs, je vous remercie, répondit Harry quelque peu gêné par les allusions du vieil homme. Suivez-moi, Mis Bantlett…

Et il sortirent dans la petite cour derrière le pub, sous les grognements déçu de son propriétaire.

- Que faisons-nous, ici? demanda Ryan, dont l'épisode avec Mr Biggs avait massacré les humeurs.

Elle avait, par contre, bien raison de se poser cette question car la cour n'était que quatre ou cinq mètre carrés entourés d'un grand et épais mur de pierre. Il y avait aussi quelques poubelles entassées dans un coin. Sans mot dire, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et tapota quelques briques ici et là du mur gauche.

Soudain, le mur s'ébranla. les briques commencèrent à vibrer, laissant tomber de la fine poussière au passage, et se retirèrent peu à peu pour ensuite former une arche.

- _Oh my god _' ! 

De l'autre côté se trouvait une petite rue étroite où volaient toutes sortes d'oiseaux étranges. Des petite boutiques s'entassaient des deux côté, dans lesquelles on pouvait voir des objets étranges tels des chaudrons énormes, des fioles multicolores et des livres sur les quelles les illustrations _bougeaient_. Une main sur le cœur, Ryan observaient en silence, les yeux rond, le Chemin de Traverse dont Monsieur Potter lui avait fait une description complète et enthousiaste. Mais rien ne pouvait comparer quelques mots à ce qu'elle voyait à ce moment-là.

- C'est…_magnifique_!

Harry lui lança un regard amusé, il avait eu à peu près la même réaction à sa première visite. 

Mais l'heure n'était pas au tourisme, comme l'aurait souhaité Ryan qui s'attardait devant chaque vitrine, s'abreuvant du regard de la richesse du paysage. Ainsi Harry dut la tirer par la main comme il avait vu faire les mères Moldues quelques instant plus tôt devant certaines confiseries. "Nous avons l'air ridicule…" pensa-t-il en voyant tout le mode tourner la tête vers Ryan qui exprimait tout haut son émerveillement à chaque pas. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'elle était Moldue. Il prit une étroite rue vers la gauche. On pouvait voir à l'horizon la silhouette d'un grand bâtiment en marbre noir.

- Wooooooow! s'exclama Ryan en le voyant. C'est là qu'on va?

- Oui, répondit simplement Harry. Oh! Mince!

La pluie avait recommencé à tomber légèrement sur leurs têtes.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? s'enquit la jeune fille.

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux et expliqua qu'il détestait la pluie.

- Tiens…Comme c'est étrange, dit Ryan. Moi j'adore la pluie. C'est un peu comme l'offrande que le ciel fait à la terre.

Harry émit un grognement insignifiant.

- Pourquoi détestes-tu la pluie? continua Ryan.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Nous somme arrivés, ajouta-t-il.

Deux larges portes gravées de symboles artistiques se dressaient devant eux. Harry prit une des deux poignées en or pur et la tira vers lui pour faire passer Ryan.

- ON NE BOUGE PLUS! s'exclama une voix de l'intérieur.

Quelqu'un avait pointé sa baguette sur le thorax de la jeune Moldue.


	3. CHAPITRE III (où rien ne se passe:)

Mesdames et messieurs, pour vous ce soir: LE TROISIÈME CHAPITRE DE MA FIIIIIIIIIIIC!!!! Je voudrais, avant de vous le présenter, faire passer un message d'intérêt public. J'ai été ravie des belles reviews que j'ai eu pour les deux chapitres précédents, et je remercie de tout cœur ceux qui m'ont écrit pour ça. Pour les autres, (T_T), mais qu'est ce que vous attendez??!?!?!? Sans reviews, je meurs, c sûr!!!! Lol, sans déconner, svp, reviewez, ça me va droit au cœur….

Un petit rappel: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf exceptions (comme Ryan Bantlett). Rendons à César ce qui appartient à César: Ils appartiennent à la géniale mais non rapide J.K.Rowling. On la salue et on lui dit de se grouiller! Merci!

Note: Je dédicace ce chapitre, ainsi que tous les autre, à mon amie **tilicho**, la meilleure auteure de fic de ma connaissance qui m'a elle-même dédicacé une de ses meilleures création.

***********************************************************************

"Il pleuvait…"

CHAPITRE III

La respiration de Ryan cessa brusquement. Elle avait eu l'occasion, le matin même, de pouvoir observer les dégâts que les baguettes magiques pouvaient causer, spectacle dont elle aurait pu sûrement se passer. D'ailleurs, pensa-t-elle, toute cette histoire ne pouvait qu'être un rêve. Les événements qu'ils l'avaient émerveillée un peu plus tôt sur le Chemin de Traverse s'opposaient ouvertement avec son esprit logique qui, depuis le départ de son vieil oncle Barry, avait largement pris le dessus. "Non! _Non_! criait sa logique, tout ça est _irréel_! Tu rêve, ma vieille, _tu rêves_!" Oui, un rêve, tout à fait! N'avait-elle pas mangé un boîte de thon légèrement périmée la veille? 

Non, tout compte fait, cette explication était ridicule, si cela avait été un songe, il y a bien longtemps qu'une lampe de chevet l'aurait interpellé pour lui demander où se trouvaient les coins de table, comme dans ses rêves habituels…Elle avait, en effet, toujours fait des rêves bizarres…

Tandis que, comme bien des Moldus l'avaient fait avant elle, Ryan refusait ce qui se présentait sous ses yeux, heureusement, Harry avait agi.

- _STUPÉFIX_, hurla-t-il en pointant sa baguette à l'aveuglette sur l'individu qui menaçait toujours la jeune fille de sa baguette.

Puisqu'il était toujours derrière la porte, Harry n'entendit que le faible bruit d'un corps s'effondrant sur le sol, un léger sourire satisfait erra quelques seconde sur ses lèvres.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est pas mort…expliqua-t-il à Ryan.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas. Complètement immobile, les yeux perdus dans le vide, elle était à nouveau perdue dans ses pensées et , comme à son habitude, le moment était plutôt mal choisi. Harry soupira en se passant la main de les cheveux. Honnêtement, il n'aurait pas dédaigné quelques paroles de reconnaissance.

Une voix suraiguë de femme affolée se fit entendre de l'intérieur du bâtiment du Ministère de la Magie.

- Bert? _Bert_? Oh mon Dieu! _Bert est moooooooort_! Qui a fait ça? C'est cette jeune fille?

"Bert?" pensa Harry, ce nom lui était familier. Il se claqua le front de la paume de la main. Bien sûr! Albert Finway, l'homme chargé de garder la porte. Quel imbécile, il avait stupéfixié _Bert_! Avec toute cette histoire il avait cru…

Harry se précipita à l'intérieur faisant de léger geste de la main pour calmer la dame affolée.

- Non, non, non! ce n'est rien! Bert n'est pas mort!

La dame avait déjà les larmes au yeux. Vêtue d'un tailleur gris, les cheveux blonds cendrés tirés en un chignon, elle avait environ quarante ans, contrairement à ce qu'elle prétendait, Harry la reconnut comme étant Madame Redwood, la relationniste de presse du Ministère. Elle s'arrêta de crier en regardant le jeune homme de plus près. Ses yeux noisette se posèrent sur la légendaire cicatrice qui ornait son front et le soulagement s'étendit sur son visage lorsqu'elle le reconnut, ce qui ne mit guère de temps.

- Monsieur Potter, s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est ce qui se passe? Que fait Bert étendu sur le sol et _qui_ est cette jeune fille?

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'il n'ai pu répondre, la réponse d'une des questions vint d'elle-même de par-dessus son épaule.

- Je suis Ryan Bantlett, je suis…euh…Mol…due, c'est bien ça, Monsieur Potter?

Apparemment, Miss Bantlett s'était extirpé de son rêve éveillé. Les yeux de Madame Redwood exprimèrent eux-mêmes son incompréhension, ils n'avaient donc nul besoin de la remarque qu'elle lança à cet instant:

- Plaît-il?

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux et expliqua brièvement, sans forcer dans les détails et surtout sans se compromettre, l'histoire qui venait de se passer. Madame Redwood avait la réputation d'être une vraie pie, ce qui gênait tout le monde puisqu'elle s'occupait des relations avec la presse. Harry n'avait nul besoin d'un nouveau scandale public, monnaie courante depuis le retour récent de la journaliste Rita Skeeter, qui semblait s'acharner sur lui avec plus d'énergie que jamais.

Une fois la vieille dame partie, Ryan observa qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Bert dans cet état. Harry fit remarquer qu'elle avait raison et réanima le petit homme à moitié chauve d'un mouvement de baguette.

- Monsieur...Monsieur Potter? furent les premier mots de Albert Finway lorsqu'il s'éveilla, ses petits yeux clignant à une vitesse faramineuse.

Harry lui fit rapidement ses excuses les plus sincères et lu fournit de minces explications, le temps jouait contre eux.

***

- HARRY? Pour l'amour du ciel! Que faisais-tu? Ta mission aurait due être terminée depuis _une heure_ déjà! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? Je me faisais un sang d'encre, moi! Où est le portrait?

Joshua Campbell, le partenaire de Harry, attendait celui-ci de pied ferme dans son bureau. De cinq ans son aîné, il était très grand, les cheveux d'un blond très pale, les yeux bleus et avaient le défaut de parler toujours trop fort d'une bonne cinquantaine de décibel. Pas de surprise, donc, que toutes les têtes s'étaient retournée quelques secondes vers eux à cet instant abandonnant momentanément ce qui les occupait alors.

- Il y a eu, disons, des complications…

Un jappement sonore lui coupa la parole. Un petit chien au pelage crème, un cocker, s'était jeté sur Harry.

- Tu vois? s'exclama Joshua en montrant le chien qui, à présent, léchait à grands coups de langue les main de Harry, même ton chien croyait que quelque chose de mal s'était passé! Tu n'a pas honte de nous faire des peurs pareilles? Je savais que j'aurais du venir avec toi!

- Voyons, Josh, t'es pas sérieux! s'exclama Harry, cette mission était faite pour le solo! Sinon, comment aurait-on expliqué deux Ted Fairway totalement identiques?

Josh ne parut pas désarçonné par la question. Apparemment, il avait eu largement le temps de ruminer ses rancunes.

- On aurait pu prétendre être des jumeaux, et…

- Oui, oui, le coupa Harry avec empressement, tu me dira tout ça plus tard, Josh. J'ai des choses à régler…

Pour la première fois, Joshua se rendit compte de la présence de Ryan, qui, jusqu'ici, se tenait un peu en retrait, intimidée par les manières bruyantes du partenaire Auror de Harry.

- Mademoiselle…la salua Joshua d'un signe de tête, puis, il se retourna vers Harry, son expression avait changé, il paraissait amusé, petit coquin! Je croyais que tu sortais avec la petite rousse…

- Josh, le coupa encore un fois Harry, plus tard, ok?

- Oui, oui! Oui, oui! maugréa Joshua, un peu ennuyé. Je retourne à mes rapports, comme d'habitude, et toi tu va t'amuser…

Il tourna les talons et la porte en bois sombre, ornée d'un écriteau doré sur lequel on pouvait lire "_Harry Potter & Joshua Campbell, Aurors en chef du département des affaires Moldue_", se referma brusquement sur Harry, Ryan et le petit cocker qui exprimait sa joie de revoir son maître en secouant sa petite queue frénétiquement.

- Un cocker beige…murmura Ryan en flattant le petit chien, j'ai encore deviné…

- Hâtons-nous, Miss Bantlett, dit Harry. Tu nous attends ici, Idiot…

Docile, le chien s'assit près de la porte du bureau, en regardant affectueusement son maître. Peu après, Ryan suivait Harry dans un dédale de corridors au nombreuses portes.

- Nous allons rendre visite au Ministre de la Magie, annonça Harry. Les chiens ne sont pas admis, là…Pauvre petit Idiot…

- _Idiot_? s'exclama Ryan, incrédule, c'est son nom?

Harry laissa échapper un rire bref.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai choisit, expliqua-t-il.

Harry se remémora, tout en marchant vers le bureau du Ministre, comment Idiot était entré en sa possession. Alors qu'il rentrait de Poudlard, après un sixième année chargée d'événements tragiques, il fut surpris de trouver dans le jardin un minuscule chiot de quelques mois à peine qui se baladait allègrement dans le magnifique parterre de géraniums des Dursley. En effet, comme il devait l'apprendre plus tard, la tante Pétunia avait outrepassé son aversion pour toutes les sortes d'animaux susceptible de salir sa précieuse demeure en achetant un petit chiot à son Dudlichounet, un des nouveaux caprices de ce dernier, qui en avait vu un récemment dans une publicité de papier hygiénique. Évidemment, quelques jours plus tard, il ne s'y intéressait plus, condamnant Harry à toutes les tâches d'entretien du petit cocker qui ne répondait plus qu'au nom que Dudley lui avait attribué: Idiot.C'étati d'ailleurs devenu beaucoup plus son chien que celui de son cousin.

À la fin de sa septième année, des circonstances tragiques, auxquelles Harry ne préféraient pas penser pour l'instant, l'obligèrent à prendre le chiot en charge.

* [Flash-Back]

Il pleuvait…

De grosses gouttes tombaient du ciel. Harry enleva ses lunettes, résigné, car il ne voyait rien avec elles. Cette maudite pluie.C'était inutile… La belle petite maison parfaitement entretenue… Une parmi tant d'autres, et pourtant…

Des ruines… Rien que des ruines, plus que des ruines…et de la pluie…

* [Fin du flash-back]

Harry interrompit ses réflexion, voyant qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Il se tourna vers Ryan.

- Il y a des choses que vous devez savoir à propos de l'assistant-Ministre. Il est non seulement très vieux, mais aveugle et amputé des membres inférieurs.

- Mais, s'indigna Ryan, s'il est si mal que ça, pourquoi travaille-t-il?

- Il était à la retraite depuis quelques années mais des circonstance…particulières se sont imposées dans le monde de la Magie et le Ministre a quémander son aide.

Ryan hocha la tête, signifiant qu'elle comprenait. Elle brûlait de curiosité. Quelles étaient ces circonstances pour lesquelles, visiblement, elle se trouvait mêlée à des histoires aussi meurtrières que farfelues?

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux et frappa quelques coups sur la lourde porte en ébène, ornée de motifs en or, incrustée de pierres précieuses, représentant les yeux des créatures qui s'y trouvaient gravées avec talent. Rien qu'à voir cette porte, Ryan sut que la personne qui se trouvait derrière devait être la plus importante du pays.

Un grincement sinistre indiqua que la porte s'entrouvrait doucement et une tête eut tôt fait de passer par l'entrebâillement. C'était celle d'une jeune femme, du même âge que Harry, arborant une coiffure très tendance et un maquillage élaboré. La femme reconnut aussitôt Harry et un sourire soigneusement étudié éclaira son visage.

- Si ce n'est pas Monsieur Potter! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix douce. J'ai pressenti que c'était vous…

Ce qui était faux, remarqua intérieurement Ryan, car si c'était le cas, elle aurait ouvert toute grande la porte dès le début. La jeune Moldue sourit intérieurement à cette remarque mais la garda néanmoins pour elle.

- Bonjour, Miss Patil, je voudrait voir le Ministre, peut-il me recevoir? demanda Harry avec une pointe d'agacement qu'il n'arriva pas à cacher. Miss Patil jeta un regard étrange à Ryan, une sorte de croisement entre la curiosité, le dédain et l'étonnement.

- Entrez, répondit-elle en ouvrant la porte pour les laisser passer.

Ils pénètrent dans une petite pièce au bout de laquelle se trouvait deux larges portes, conduisant au bureau du Ministre, celles-là plus sobres que celles qui donnaient sur le corridor. Sur leur gauche se trouvait le bureau de Miss Patil où s'entassaient, de manière ordonnée, un nombre impressionnant de dossier. Une petite ouverture dans le mur offrait une vue sur le ciel gris de mars et servait, Ryan l'ignorait, à recevoir les hiboux postiers. D'ailleurs, plusieurs cage s'entassaient sur le mur, certaines étaient vides, d'autres contenaient des hiboux prenaient un repos bien mérité, après de longs voyages.

Harry sourit en voyant, sur le coin du bureau de Miss Patil, une boule cristal, comme celles dans lesquelles leurs regards passaient de longues heures pendant les cours de Divinations, au temps de Poudlard. Harry eut une contraction au ventre à ce souvenir. Non, il ne devait pas penser à Poudlard…

Miss Patil s'assit dans son fauteuil. Elle replaça quelques feuilles à leur place puis pris une pincée de poudre dans un petit sac en peau. Au grand étonnement de Ryan, elle le saupoudra sur une petite torche à la flamme dansante, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt et aussitôt, _la flamme devint verte_. Plus étrange encore, Miss Patil _parlait à la flamme_!

- Monsieur le Ministre, ici Miss Patil, votre secrétaire, annonça cette dernière, il y a ici Monsieur Potter qui désire vous entretenir d'un dossier important. Peut-il entrer?

Ryan sursauta légèrement en entendant la flamme répondre à la question de la jolie secrétaire, ce qui arrache un sourire moqueur à Harry.

- Harry? Bien sûr! Bien sûr! disait la flamme.

Miss Patil leur adressa un sourire un peu forcé et leur fit un geste de la main en direction des portes qui menaient vers la Ministre.

- Vous pouvez entrer, dit-elle, inutilement.

Harry lui lança un faible "merci…" et, tout en sachant parfaitement que son ancienne camarade de classe (Ne pas penser à Poudlard…Surtout, ne pas penser à Poudlard…) Parvati le regardait lui et Ryan avec de petits yeux scrutateurs, poussa une des deux portes sur laquelle un écriteau doré parfaitement astiqué trônait, semblable à celui de Harry, et sur lequel on pouvait lire en toutes lettres:

__

Perceval Weasley

Ministre de la Magie

Royaume-Unis 

***********************************************************************

Bon, je sais, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre mais j'ai aps envie de le continuer plus loin, hé hé hé (^¦^), désolée, trop fatiguée…

Vous avez aimé?

Vous avez détesté?

Ça vous a laissé indifférent?

C'est bon mais y a des trucs qui clochent?

Vous avez une ou plusieurs questions?

Vous êtes tombé sur cette page par erreur et vous avez aucune idée de qui est Harry Potter (en d'autres mots, vous venez d'une expédition au Pôle Nord qui a duré cinq ans?)???

FAITES MOI LE SAVOIR!!! En cliquant sur le rectangle ci-dessous sur lequel il est écrit "Click here to submit review" ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là et reviewez en foliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!

********************************************************************************************

Bon, maintenant les remerciements. Pour éviter la confusion au prochain chapitre, je vais remercier ceux qui ont reviewé à partir du 2e chapitre (pour ceux du 3e, ce sera avec le prochain ^_^):

****

Fany: Merci infiniment! Ça me touche vraiment que tu aimes car je suis une de tes fans! J'ai doré ta traduc de "Dangers dans le passé". Enfin, heureuse que tu aime!

****

Mister-master: C'est très gentil à toi: c'est toi, je crois qui m'a le plus reviewé sur cette fic! Bravo pour ta constance ;-)

****

Hkall: hihi *gloussments cruels***** Je sais, je sais, j'adore mettre mes lecteurs en haleine ainsi, lol! Ça les fait revenir, hi hi hi! Et pour ce qui est des "misérables fics", j'entendais par là qu'elles ne me rapportent rien, sur le plan financier, s'entends. L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur mais je dois avouer que je ne cracherais pas sur les millions de JK…(^_^)

Vi, le chapitre 2 est très court mais je ne savais pas quoi mettre pour l'allonger, je crois que je vais rajouter des descriptions un de ces jours….Mais pas pour l'instant, parce que je lis ta fic ;-)

Merci encore pour vos belles reviews!!!!


	4. CHAPITRE IV

Ah la la la! L'école recommence dans quelques jours (BOuhouhUOUoUU!!!!) ce qui signifie donc, des chapitres moins rapides à sortir, désolée… Néanmois, voilà mon quatrième chapitre.

Bon, pour une fois, j'ai pensé à l'avance (c tré tré difficile pour mon p'tit cerveau de Jello) et voici comment ça se passe. Il y a ce chapitre, puis un autre. L'histoire sera alors finie, mais ne désespérez pas, car je vais rajouter un prologue (ou un épilogue, sait plus trop, le chapitre plus court à la fin, comment ça s'appelle déjà?) qui expliquera pourquoi, mais pourquoi pour l'amour, Harry déteste-t-il la pluie (le gros suspense…lol)????

Ensuite, je reviens à ma potterfiction "Harry Potter et l'Anneau Magique", même si je préfère celle-là (je parle de "il pleuvait…"). 

Petit annonce: il y a un truc que je serais curieuse de voir: cette fic en anglais… J'ai essayé moi-même et ça faisait pitié…Il y a-t-il un volontaire? En échange: mon admiration éternelle, c'est ti po bo tout ça?

Bon, venons aux fait, me direz-vous, voilà, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Si c'eut été le cas, j'aurais un elfe de maison qui ferait mes devoirs de maths (même lui serait meilleur que moi….lol). Sauf exception, comme Ryan Bantlett, Ted Fairway (qu'on a jamais vu), Joshua Campbell, et la petite vieille au bout de la rue, là…oui, oui, celle-là! C'est moi qui l'ai inventée celle-là *fière*…

***********************************************************************

"Il pleuvait…"

dédié à Tilicho

(pour savoir pourquoi, allez au chapitre III)

CHAPITRE IV

Alors que la porte se refermait derrière eux, Harry put entendre la voix sur excitée de Parvati Patil qui parlait à son amie avec la poudre de Cheminette.

- Lavande? Tu devineras _jamais_ qui vient d'entrer dans le bureau du ministre avec une autre fille que sa petite amie…

Harry, agacé, n'y prêta plus attention.

Percy Weasley, était derrière son bureau marbre et paraissait chargé d'inquiétudes. Harry le connaissait depuis des années et savait qu'il n'avait pas du prendre une seule heure de repos depuis longtemps, utilisant des potions de Sommeil Éveillés pour échapper à tout ce temps perdu à se reposer. Malheureusement, aucune potion au monde ne valait un bon somme.

Il était grand, efflanqué, les cheveux roux vifs comme ses frères ("Ne pas y penser…"), le visage parsemé de tache de son, il avait toujours ses vieilles lunettes en peau de crocodile. Il était aussi le plus jeune Ministre de tous les temps.

Après la mort de Croupton, le chef de son département, Percy avait pris les commande de la Coopération Magique du Ministère, étant donné qu'il était l'assistant du vieil homme et donc, d'une certaine façon, son héritier. Harry se souvenait encore de la joie immense de son ami Ron quand il apprit que sa famille n'était plus pauvre.

* [Flash Back]

La pluie, s'abattant sur lui comme si l'océan entier y passait. Ron… De la pluie rouge! Le sang, le sang qui coulait aussi fort que la pluie. Cette pluie damnée…

Il pleuvait…

* [Fin du Flash Back]

Les yeux fermés, Harry s'efforça à penser à autre chose, refoulant les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux.

Peu après la ("la Pluie…") disparition de Voldemort, Percy dût organiser une réunion entre tous les Ministres de la magie du Monde pour fêter l'événement et, par la même occasion, assister à la nomination du nouveau Ministre Anglais, Fudge ayant été tué durant le jour fatidique qu'ils fêtaient. C'était l'occasion de sa vie. Cependant, un de ses apprentis avait fourni, pour la présentation spéciale d'un druide celte, un chaudron dont le fond était mince.

Trop mince…

Alors que le druide concoctait devant tout le monde la potion de la Mort, Percy, qui s'en était aperçut à temps, déboula dans la salle et fit évacuer tout le monde. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, le chaudron se fissura et la pièce fut inondée du liquide mortel. Percy, leur ayant sauvé la vie, les Ministres appuyèrent tous la candidature de Percy. Comme i n'y avait pas d'autres candidat sérieux (la plupart ayant été tués lors du raid au Ministère par les Mangemorts), il fut élu.

-Harry, mon vieux, s'exclama Percy sur une voix où tintait un accent de fatigue. 

Harry sourit, Percy n'avait jamais été capable de prendre avec lui un ton professionnel comme à son habitude, depuis qu'il avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ryan regardait avec intérêt la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Tout y respirait le luxe, des murs en bois sombres, du plafond où une scène médiévale était peinte, à la manière de la chapelle Sixtine, à large baie vitrée derrière le dos du Ministre jusqu'aux fauteuils moelleux qui étaient placés devant le bureau de ce dernier.

Le front de Percy se plissa sous l'inquiétude.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry? As-tu le portrait?

- Oui, répondit simplement Harry. 

Il enfouit la main dans sa poche et en ressortit l'objet désiré. Il le déposa sur le bureau. Ryan, médusée, regarda Harry le remettre à sa taille normale. Bien entendu, il lui avait expliqué le phénomène alors qu'ils se rendaient au _Chaudron Baveur_ mais évidemment, une image vaut mille mots.

Percy prit la tableau, le tourna, le retourna, chercha du bout des doigts une quelconque aspérité dans le cadre. Il y tapota le bout de sa baguette en marmonnant des mots que Ryan ne comprit pas, sans aucun résultat. Le Ministre poussa un soupir qui sembla chargé de significations aux oreilles de Harry.

Percy leva les yeux vers eux et s'aperçut que les jeunes gens étaient encore debout, il s'aperçut également qu'il ne connaissait pas la jeune fille qui se tenait là, à observer avec émerveillement les peintures du plafond.

- Je vous en pris, asseyez-vous, fit-il, accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste de la main vers les fauteuils devant son bureau. 

Harry et Ryan ne se firent pas prier et en moins de deux, ils furent confortablement installés. Percy laissa échapper un grognement de mécontentement.

- Je déteste faire ça, expliqua-t-il, mais je crois qu'il me faut l'aide de mon assistant-Ministre pour ce cas. Car si je comprend bien (ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une lueur intelligente) si vous êtes ici, c'est que quelque chose ne tourne vraiment pas rond, n'est ce pas?

Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête en réprimant son appréhension à déranger l'assistant-Ministre. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Percy, l'air résigné, pris une pincée de poudre –la même que celle de Miss Patil, observa intérieurement Ryan-, se leva et la jeta sur le feu qui ronflait gentiment dans un grand foyer en marbre qui a dut coûter une fortune. Encore, la flamme prit une teinte verte.

- Je suis désolé, professeur, mais nous avons besoin de votre aide, ici…dit Percy d'une voix douce. 

- J'arrive, répondit la flamme avec la voix d'un très vieil homme.

Le Ministre alla se rassoire en continuant de fixer la flamme.

Soudain, Ryan sursauta. Un vieil homme à la longue barbe argentée, en chaise roulante, sortait du feu. Son fauteuil avançait par magie. Il paraissait avoir deux cent ans mais se dégageait de lui une aura de sagesse indescriptible, Ryan eut tout de suite pour lui énormément de respect. À côté de lui, une petite créature verte aux oreilles pointues le suivait en se balançant au rythme de sa démarche un peu gauche. La petite créature portait dans ses mains une grosse pierre bleue sphérique. 

Harry regarda son vieil ami se diriger vers eux. Ses paupières étaient closes sur des yeux complètement inutiles. Une chance que l'honorable Albus Dumbledore ait un ami d'enfance capable de lui avoir fourni une Pierre de Vision, lui permettant de voir autour de lui lorsqu'il la tenait dans sa main.

- Kimpy, demanda Dumbledore à son elfe, donne moi ma pierre, veux-tu?

- Oui, maître, couina le serviteur en s'exécutant.

Lorsque ce fut chose faite, Dumbledore sourit.

- Harry! s'exclama-t-il. Comment vas-tu? Tu te porte bien?

Le jeune sorcier le rassura sur son état de santé.

- Et vous, mademoiselle, je ne crois pas vous connaître…

Ryan se rendit compte que le vieil homme lui parlait avec un léger étonnement.

- Euh…enfin…C'est que je suis…enfin…pour tout vous dire…

Elle semblait complètement déstabilisée. Harry vola à son secours.

- Justement, professeur. C'est de ceci dont je suis venu vous parler. Vous vous souvenez de la mission qui m'a été attribuée?

Dumbledore se concentra et répondit, après quelques instant de réflexion:

- Oui, oui, enfin, je crois. N'était-ce pas d'aller chercher chez une Moldue le portrait de la femme de Grindelwald sous les apparences d'un agent d'antiquaire?

- Tout à fait, répondit Harry.

L'intérêt de Ryan dans toute cette affaire s'accrût encore plus. Elle se demandait vraiment ce que tout le monde voulait à cette peinture sans valeur.

- Oh, je vois, dit Dumbledore en hochant la tête, vous êtes la jeune Moldue, n'est-ce pas?

Ryan hocha la tête en silence, puis, se rendant compte que le vieil homme ne pouvait pas la voir, elle dit aussitôt:

- Euh…Je veux dire…oui!

Dumbledore eut un sourire indulgent et expliqua à la Moldue qu'il pouvait la voir grâce à la pierre qu'il avait dans la main. Ryan observa la dite pierre avec intérêt, s'enfonçant dans le monde de ses pensées encore une fois. Harry essaya de ne pas trop penser aux circonstances dans lesquelles Dumbledore avait perdu la vue, sans trop y parvenir.

*[Flash Back]

Il pleuvait.

Les mains de Harry frappaient furieusement les débris. La pluie rendait impossible toute tentative de se saisir de quoi que ce soit, tout était trop glissant. Il ne voyait plus rien, ses yeux était remplis d'eau de pluie et de larmes. Il cria de désespoir.

* [Fin du Flash back]

- Que s'est-il passé? demanda Dumbledore, inquiet.

Harry expliqua aussitôt les raisons de sa présence, l'homme en noir, le fait qu'il ait gardé Ryan vivante, son raisonnement aboutissant à la conclusion que la jeune Moldue avait une importance dans l'histoire.

- Et le cadavre? demanda Percy, inquiet, quand Harry eut fini son récit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Perce, je l'ai changé en os et l'ai enterré dans la cour arrière…

Percy parut être soulagé, puis il ajouta, à l'intention de Dumbledore:

- De plus, notez, professeur, que j'ai examiné moi-même ce tableau et je n,ai pas trouvé l'élixir…

Ryan sortit brusquement de sa torpeur en murmurant: "Barry…". Dumbledore sursauta légèrement.

- Qu'avez-vous dit?

- Oh! dit Ryan…euh…ce n'est rien… Je pensais à mon oncle Barry, qui aurait à peu près le même âge que vous et…c'est tout…J'ai eu (elle eut un rire léger), j'ai eu cette idée stupide que vous le connaissiez…

Elle se tut, le teint rosé, un peu gêné de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais Dumbledore semblait prendre la chose très au sérieux.

- Votre oncle Barry, fit-il, s'appelait-il Sonnenfield?

Ryan eut une exclamation étouffée. Elle répondit, encore plus rouge:

- Oui…

À la grande surprise de tout le monde, le vieil homme éclata de rire.

- Ce bon vieux Barry! C'est un ami d'enfance… C'est à lui que j'ai donné le portrait. Il était votre oncle, Miss…?

- Bantlett, répondit la jeune fille, les yeux ronds de surprise, excusez-moi, mais l'oncle Barry était…enfin…un sorcier?

- Et tout un! s'exclama Dumbledore, toujours souriant, il m'a aidé à anéantir le mage noir Grindelwald au début du XXe siècle…

Sans doute est-ce parce qu'il était vexé d'être mis de côté dans cette conversation, Percy prit la parole:

- Professeur, pouvez-vous nous expliquer toute l'histoire? Je dois avouer que je suis un peu dérouté...

Harry admit qu'il n'était pas le seul.

- Bien sûr, jeunes gens, commença Dumbledore en reprenant un air sérieux de circonstance, tout commence après la défaite du puissant mage noir Grindelwald. En faisant un inspection de sa demeure, je trouvai une peinture qu'il avait fait, apparemment lui-même. Elle représentait sa femme, décédée il y avait des années de cela. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il l'a poussé à la démence… Toujours est-il que je trouvai une note dans le coin du cadre. Il y était écrit que dans peinture renfermait un flacon rempli d'élixir de vie, tiré de la pierre philosophale (Merlin [clin d'œil à polaris et Fany] sait où il a déniché cet élixir…), et qu'un jour, il allait la faire revivre, grâce à cette potion. J'ai essayé moi-même de percer le mystère de la toile mais sans résultats. J'ai finit par la donner à Barry, mon ami. Puisque je craignais que de mauvaises personnes se doutent de quelques choses, Barry acheta toute une panoplie d'objets de la même époque, prétendant en faire une collection" mais ce n'était qu'une couverture, bien sûr. Je crois que Barry a trouvé la clé du mystère mais il ne m'en a rien dit car il est retourné vivre avec sa famille Moldue (sa mère était Moldue). Je ne lui ai plus jamais parlé.

Un silence tomba sur le groupe. À la lumière de toutes ces révélations, chacun était perdu dans ses pensées.

- Donc, raisonna Percy en brisant le mutisme général, les Mage Noirs estiment que Miss Bantlett, ici présent, détient la solution, n'est ce pas?

Dumbledore acquiesça, silencieux. Les deux plus jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers Ryan, attendant visiblement une réponse de sa part.

- Qui sont les Mages Noirs? demanda Ryan, ignorant leur question sous-entendue.

Percy lui expliqua brièvement qu'un troupe d'anciens Mangemorts s'étaient unis pour faire revivre l'époque noire du règne de Voldemort et, avec le portrait qui se trouvait présentement sur son bureau, Voldemort lui-même. L'élixir qui s'y trouvait était le dernier qui restait, la pierre philosophale ayant été détruite il y a de cela des années. Ryan fit comprendre qu'elle avait compris par un signe de la tête. Elle se réjouissait d'avoir appris de la bouche de Harry qui était Voldemort un peu plus tôt, sans quoi, elle aurait été largement déboussolée.

- Oh! s'exclama Ryan après quelques instants de réflexion, je me souviens maintenant!

Les trois hommes se redressèrent à ce propos.

- Que dites-vous? demanda Harry.

- Lorsque j'avais six ans, expliqua la jeune Moldue, mon oncle m'avait dit qu'il y a quelque chose de primordial que je devait savoir sur le portrait.

Elle se tut. Les trois hommes attendaient la suite, toujours dressés, la respiration coupée par l'adrénaline. Se pourrait-il qu'ils aient enfin la clé du mystère. Voyant que Ryan ne continuait pas, Harry s'exclama:

- Et alors?

La jeune fille sembla surprise par cette question.

- Il ne me l'a jamais dit, fit elle. Non…Lui et ma mère s'était brouillés un peu après…

Les épaules de Percy et de Harry s'affaissèrent sous le découragement. Mais Dumbledore semblait avoir une idée derrière la tête.

- Mademoiselle, fit-il d'un air malicieux, que pensez-vous de cette peinture?

Ryan répondit sur un ton qui laissait entendre qu'elle n'accordait aucune importance à ce détail.

- Bien, ma mère, qui est peintre, prétend que…

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, coupa Dumbledore avec un geste de la main, que pensez-_vous_ de cette peinture…

Ryan parut décontenancée. Elle chercha quelques instants les mots qui pourraient définir le sentiment que ce tableau suscitait en elle. Sans le savoir, elle répéta les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche à l'âge de six ans.

- Il est _spécial_…

Percy fit des efforts pour cacher son agacement, cette conversation n'allait nulle part, où voulait en venir Dumbledore. Les yeux de ce dernier s'allumèrent d'une étrange lueur.

- Harry, dit-il, peux-tu prêter ta baguette à Mss Ryan, s'il te plaît?

- Que…Quoi? s'exclama Harry, éberlué.

Mais Dumbledore ne put faire suite à ses idées car à ce moment, la voix de Parvati Patil se fit entendre, émergeant de la flamme d'un torche qui ornait le coin du bureau du Ministre.

- Veuillez m'excuser, Monsieur le Ministre, dit-elle, mais vous avez reçu un hibou urgent de votre femme.

Percy se redressa brusquement.

- Penny? 

Il parut troublé.

- Euh, oui! Oui! Miss Patil, veuillez me l'apporter, s'il vous plaît.

- Oh! Monsieur le Ministre! couina le petit elfe de maison de Dumbledore, laissez-moi le faire.

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'élança vers les portes qui s'ouvraient. Quelques secondes plus tard, il revenait avec un petit paquet dans le mains, ravi de pouvoir aider.

Il ne fit nullement attention au mince filet de fumée qui s'échappait des coins.

-Mais qu'est ce que…commença Percy en se levant de sa chaise.

Trop tard…

PFFFFFOUFFFFFF!!!!!!!!

Un nuage épais de fumée violette se répandit dans toute la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, un grand bruit de vitre brisée indiqua que la fenêtre derrière le bureau venait de refiler sept de malheur à quelqu'un.

Mais qui?

Harry se leva, rapide comme l'éclair, arpentant tout le pièce à la recherche d'un quelconque individu, mais il se rendit vite compte que la fumée rendait cette tâche impossible. Il entendit Ryan crier, des voix d'homme, puis, rien.

Quelques instants plus tard, la fumée s'était assez dissipée pour que Harry constate que Percy, Dumbledore et Kimpy, l'elfe de maison, étaient étendus par terre.

Ryan Bantlett et le portrait de la dame aux cheveux violets avaient disparus.

***********************************************************************

Et voilà un autre chapitre qui se termine cruellement, gniark gniark gniark! *sourire carnassier* (^,,^).

Je voudrait remercier toutes les personnes qui me font des reviews, vous n,avez pas idée comment ça me fait plaisir!!! *My little windmill*…

****

Sirien Dharc: Contente que tu aimes (^_^) J'essairai de continuer le plus vite possible, mais l'école recommence bientôt….

****

Mystikal: Oui, d'ailleurs je l'avais prévenu qu'il se passait pas grand chose, lol! Mais bon, je suis énormément paresseuse…;-)

****

Mister-Master: Merci encore! Toujours aussi constant! C'est bien!

****

Noa Dark: Merci! J'aodre écrire cette fic. Pour ce qui est de ta question, et bien je crois que j'y ai répondu avec ce chapitre (^_^)

****

Myamora Malfoy : Merci beaucoup! Woa! Vous allez tous me faire rougir! Hum pour ce qui est arrivé en 7e année, tu va le savoir avec mon épilogue (ou prologue, je le sais toujours pas, lol), après le chapitre qui vient 9si tout se passe bien).

****

Fany: Oh! Merci, merci, merci! Que de compliments! Ce qui est bizzarre avec cette fic, c'est que j'ai l'impression que c'est pas moi qui l'ait écrite (0_o) Non, j'ai pas pris d'acide, c'est juste que je l'écris presque sans penser, bizarre, hein? Enfin, je sais pas pourquoi je dis ça exactement à cet endroit, bous m'en excuserez!!!

****

Cornedrue: C'est vrai? Dès les premières phrase? Woa! Je m'imaginais pas ça *rayonne de fierté* Merci! (c po grave si c po constuctif, ca me fait cho au cœur quand même!)

Merci encore à mes reviewers! Continuer de me livrer vos impressions (^_^)!!! (une question: est ce que quelqu'un sait la différence entre les fic "Harry Potter" et les fics "Harry Potter Author Fic", me suis toujours demandé…)


	5. CHAPITRE V

Voilà le cinquième et dernier chapitre de ma fic! ^_^ ! Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, malheureusement! Mais vous inquiétez pas, ma fic finit quand même!!! LOL! En fait, elle est pas _réellement_ fini, étant donné qu'il y aura un épilogue juste après…

Il se peut que…que…enfin…si vous aimez vraiment…que je fasse une suite…Mais pour ça (je vais faire un peu de chantage, lol, ^_^), vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, n'est ce pas? (^,,^) Hé hé hé…

Bon, petit cours d'histoire de ma fic: Il y a un an environ, mon ex-amie et moi nous amusions à écrire des fics à deux en direct sur le chat (tout le monde sait de quoi je parle?). Du genre, elle écrit quelques phrase et ensuite je continue, et ensuite elle continue, etc… Le problème avec moi, c'est que l'inspiration ne me venait pas très souvent. Alors, à chaque fois qu'elle écrivait "à toi !" et que je ne savait pas quoi écrire, je tapais "Il pleuvait…", comme pour mettre de l'ambiance (lol! C con, je sais)… Puis, à force d'écrire "il pleuvait", je me suis dit que je devrais écrire une histoire qui commencerait effectivement par "Il pleuvait…" un de ces jours. C'était ça la petite histoire de ma fic ^_^ !!!

Bon, venons-en au point:

***********************************************************************

"Il pleuvait…"

CHAPITRE V

Deux larmes noires coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme et furent aussitôt happées par un mouchoir jusque là immaculé. Dans un coin, on pouvait lire en belles lettres enjolivées: _Parvati_.

- Je ne savais pas, moi, gémissait la propriétaire de ce mouchoir à l'adresse de l'agent du Ministère qui la questionnait depuis un bon moment déjà, j'ai fait passer les test normaux sur le colis, comme d'habitude! Il n'y avait rieeEeEEEEEEEeeEen! Je vous le juUUUuuUuuUUure!

Harry, qui se tenait les bras croisés au fond de la pièce, leva les yeux au ciel. Être la secrétaire du Ministre ne devait pas être un travail très excitant et donc Miss Patil se faisait assurément un plaisir de tourner cet incident en tragédie. 

Cela dit, Harry devait avouer que ce qui venait de se passer était très grave…mais Parvati Patil ignorait tout des véritables enjeux qui s'animaient derrière la piètre histoire qu'il avait inventé à la hâte pour couvrir. Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux et sortit de la pièce, il avait déjà perdu trop de temps avec Miss Patil, il avait eu tort de croire qu'elle détenait quelque information intéressante.

- Oh mon dieu! Je dois être affreuse à regarder…l'entendit-il pleurnicher derrière lui.

Il fit un rapide bilan de la situation de la dernière heure. On avait réveillé Percy et Dumbledore et on les avait placé dans un sommeil magique afin qu'ils récupèrent de leur émotions. Harry s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Dumbledore, beaucoup plus que pour Percy qui lui était en pleine forme. Cependant il était bien placé pour savoir que le vieil homme avait déjà vécu bien pire.

*[Flash-Back]

Cri de désespoir. Le ciel se déchira en un énorme éclair et la pluie redoubla d'intensité. La pluie… La pluie noire qui frappait les pierres. La pluie autour de lui couvraient presque en totalité les répercussions des pas de…

Il pleuvait…

*[Fin du Flash-Back]

***

Deux formes noires s'échangeaient des propos douteux à propos de la jeune Moldue solidement ligotée à la Chaise. Ryan détourna le regard, essayant d'ignorer leurs rires gras. Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Elle finit par fermer les yeux et canalisa sa conscience vers ses poignets. Elle essaya de deviner la position du nœud de la corde qui lui arrachait la peau tant elle était serrée. Si elle pouvait mettre au moins deux doigt sur le nœud, elle pouvait assurément le dénouer. Ses doigts se contorsionnèrent en une position spéciale pour exécuter leur tâche libératrice. C'était un des trucs que son père, de métier inconnu de ses jeunes oreilles d'autrefois, lui avait enseigné. C'était avant qu'il ne parte pour…

- Vous ne trouverez aucun nœud sur cette corde, Moldue, lança une voix d'origine inconnue derrière son dos.

Ryan sursauta. Elle ne pouvait plus qu'entendre les battement de son cœur et sa respiration saccadée par la surprise. Un homme la contourna et se planta devant elle.

Miss Bantlett, impitoyablement bâillonnée, posa sur lui un regard aussi froid que l'acier qui entouraient ses chevilles. À peine plus vieux qu'elle, il était assez grand et élancé. Il portait des vêtement noirs qui lui donnait une aura mystérieuse. Une mèche de ses cheveux blonds pâles lui tombait dans le front. Il dégageait cette impression d'infinie confiance qui avait déjà fait douter bien des ennemis par le passé. 

- Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'une misérable comme vous puisse comprendre les sorts de base, mais le fait est que les liens qui vous gardent prisonnières sont magiques. Sans nœuds, totalement sans nœuds. Et quel petit trucs préhistorique de Moldus allez-vous utiliser maintenant pour vous en débarrasser? Je suis bien curieux d'assister à ce spectacle pathétique.

L'homme parlait maintenant avec les yeux au ciel, se parlant beaucoup plus à lui-même qu'à Ryan.

- Ça me rappelle deux frères que j'ai connu il y a des années de cela. Eux aussi se servaient de telles manigances. Ils sont venus à moi pour venger la mort de leur autre frère.

Un sourire morbide s'étendit sur le visage de jeune homme.

- Ensemble jusque dans la mort, aussi affreuse et souffrante qu'elle soit, n'est ce pas le rêve de la plupart des jumeaux de ce monde?

Ryan éprouva alors, en plus d'une grande aversion, une vague d'impatience. Elle n'avait cure des meurtres que cet homme avait commis jusqu'alors, sa propre vie lui apparaissait sur le moment beaucoup plus importante.

- Bon, trêve de tout cela, dit l'homme en s'extirpant de ses souvenirs sadiques, allons droit au but, je ne voudrait pas que mon invitée pense que je suis homme à se reposer sur ses lauriers…

|Flash|

Une femme aux cheveux mauves… Où est son visage? C'est affreux, elle n'a aucun visage! Est-ce un couteau qu'elle tient dans la main?

|Fin du flash|

Ryan se secoua la tête légèrement, elle était encore entrain de tomber dans un rêve éveillé et de plus, elle ne pouvait pas choisir un pire moment ce faire! D'ailleurs, l'homme devant lui semble s'être arrêté quelques seconde dans sa tirade.

***

Quiconque aurait vu Dumbledore à cet instant l'aurait cru " refroidi ". Mais ce saut rapide aux conclusions funèbres provenant d'un esprit sans doute extrêmement défaitiste ne serait qu'à demi fondé. Mort, Dumbledore l'était depuis quelques années déjà, mort dans l'âme.

Mais pour l'instant, son esprit était bien vivant et bouillonnait déjà d'hypothèses, d'explications, de calculs et de souvenirs indésirables. Il savait. Il savait pour Miss Bantlett…Si seulement elle avait pu toucher la baguette de Harry, cela aurait pu être confirmé de manière concrète. Le vieil homme soupira, il n'avait plus sa crédibilité d'antan. Depuis qu'il a été réduit à ce qu'il est maintenant, on essaie le plus possible de le ménager. Son poste de conseiller du Ministre était plus symbolique qu'autre chose, quoi qu'en dise ce dernier. Il faut dire que sa dépression suivant les…événements…n'a pas aidé à confirmer e qu'il se tue à faire comprendre au Ministère : Son corps est altéré de manière définitive mais son esprit a gardé toute sa vivacité d'autrefois. Où est le temps où son nom était synonyme de Puissance, de Savoir? Serait-il vraiment " fini "? Serait-ce possible que sa propre fin soit passée sans qu'il ne l'eut remarqué?

Dumbledore réprima un grognement de rage. Il détenait la vérité et personne ne le croirait, quelle position douloureuse. Si seulement…Si seulement…Ces mots-là, ils les avaient tellement répétés que les mots n'étaient devenus que des sons dénués de sens littéraire... Tant de choses avaient-il pu faire pour éviter tout ce qui est arrivé. Mais on ne peut changer le passé, même avec un Retourneur de temps. On ne peut risquer d'entraîner dans le néant le bon côté qui s'oppose à ses malheurs personnels. De toutes manières, tout n'est _pas_ perdu…

Il s'entretint quelques instant avec son elfe Kimpy. Ce dernier dû se faire prier quelque peu pour accepter d'interrompre ses soins constants auprès de son Maître mais finit par céder. Après tout, il n'était qu'un elfe de maison…

La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement, mais Dumbledore, ayant perdu le sens de la vue, avait appris à développer ses autres sens. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir qui était entré pour savoir son identité. Il sourit intérieurement. _Voilà_ ce qui n'est pas perdu. _Voilà_ ce pour quoi il vaut la peine de s'accrocher à la vie.

***

Fausse alerte. L'homme continua son geste.

- J'ai pour la magie un amour sans nom, continua le jeune homme en fouillant dans une poche de son veston noir, mais je dois dire que la vue du sang est toujours plus satisfaisante qu'un sortilège de mort…

Les yeux de Ryan s'élargirent pour presque sortir de leurs orbites en voyant la lame argentée surmontée d'un manche en ébène que l'homme sortit de sa poche. La lumière du chandelier _old-fashioned_ miroita quelque seconde sur le métal. L'homme échappa un rire satisfait en voyant la peur manifeste de sa victime.

- Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté…

|Flash|

Un adolescent était accroupi à côté d'un cadavre. Son visage exprimait la douleur mais aucune larme ne coulait de ses yeux gris perdus dans le vague. "Ça ne s'arrêtera pas là… " La voix était dure et sans pitié, trop mature pour la bouche de laquelle elle fut prononcée.

|Fin du Flash|

L'homme ne remarqua pas l'aspect soudainement troublé de la jeune Moldue, ou du moins il n'y fit pas attention, l'attribuant sûrement au petit effet qu'il pensait faire sur elle. Il continua :

- Drago Malefoy, vous avez entendu parlé de moi n'est-ce pas?

***

- Professeur, vous allez bien?

Harry s'était assis à côté du lit du vieil homme. L'elfe de maison Kimpy s'affairait autour de ce dernier en couinant misérablement. Aussitôt que Maître allait se porter mieux, Kimpy allait se corriger sévèrement dans un coin sans faire de bruit. Le maître n'avait pas à pardonner à Kimpy, cet acte était irréparable. Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire chaleureux se positionnant par rapport aux couinements de son elfe. Harry jeta un regard oblique vers la Pierre de Vision qui reposant sur un tabouret dans le coin de la chambre. Il lui arrivait d'oublier l'handicap de l'ancien directeur de…Poudlard…tant ce dernier se servait à merveille de ses autres sens pour se diriger.

- Kimpy, tu peux y aller maintenant…Tu te souviens bien de la démarche à suivre, n'est ce pas?

- Oui grand Maître! Kimpy y va tout de suite!

Harry eut envie de savoir de quoi il retournait mais Dumbledore ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Où est Miss Bantlett? Vous l'avez retrouvé?

La question apporta une certaine gêne à Harry. Il ne lui plaisait pas de voir le grand, le fameux Dumbledore oublier des choses qui lui ont été dites quelques minutes auparavant.

- Non, elle…tout porte à croire qu'elle se trouve avec les Mages Noirs…

- Avec le tableau…

- Assurément, répondit Harry qui prit la dernière intervention de Dumbledore comme une question.

- Il ne faut pas qu'ils découvrent le secret, Harry. Nous n'aurons plus droit à une deuxième chance…Ou plutôt à une troisième…Tu vois de quoi je parle, n'est ce pas?

Ce fut comme si on lui avait versé des glaçons dans le dos, chose que son cousin Dudley lui avait fait maintes fois le matin pour le réveiller quand il était enfant. Bien sûr qu'il n'aura pas de troisième…Aussi gentille que sa petite amie pouvait être…

*[Flash-Back]

Hermione… Harry la prit dans ses bras. Hermione…Sa tête bascula mollement par en arrière. La pluie ruisselait sur son visage. Hermione… Cette damnée pluie souillait son visage paisible. Pourquoi?

Il pleuvait quand…

*[Fin du Flash-Back]

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira.

- Néanmoins, continua Dumbledore ignorant involontairement les tourments silencieux de son protégé, vous pourriez faire une potion de Retraçage pour retrouver Miss Bantlett.

Harry eut un sourire indulgent pour le vieil homme. Décidément, il perdait de plus en plus de mémoire.

- Mais professeur, vous savez bien que cela ne marche que pour les sorciers. Le plan des Mages Noirs est sans faille…

- Il est sans faille, pour les informations qu'ils ont.

Le ton de Dumbledore était devenu malicieux. Harry lui jeta un regard inquisiteur.

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- Les Mages Noirs croient que Miss Bantlett est une Moldue, n'est ce pas?

- Mais c'est ce qu'elle est! s'exclama Harry sur un ton un peu plus exaspéré qu'il ne l'eut souhaité.

Dumbledore se contenta de tourner la tête en sa direction sans répondre.

- Vous pensez que…Miss Bantlett est…C'est ridicule…

Harry eut un rire nerveux. La voix de Dumbledore ne s'en fit que plus espiègle.

- Qu'est ce qui nous prouve le contraire?

- Eh bien! s'exclama Harry de plus en plus animé, elle aurait été à Poud…à l'école des sorcier si c'eut été le cas, non?

- Tu n'as pas idée, Harry, répliqua Dumbledore, du nombre de sorciers qui passent…passèrent inaperçus de la perception de la Plume de Rowena…

En effet, il existait une plume qui inscrivait un le nom de chaque enfant qui naît avec des pouvoirs magiques dans un grimoire assigné à cet effet. Les dirigeants du regretté Poudlard allaient recueillir les noms à chaque années pour faire les inscriptions future à l'école. Cette technique, issue de la baguette même de Rowena Serdaigle, l'une des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, était particulièrement utile avec les sorciers issus de familles Moldues.

- C'est donc pour ça que vous vouliez que je lui prête ma baguette! Mais…mais pourquoi?

Dumbledore répondit posément :

- Je sais que ça peut paraître invraisemblable, mais il faut me croire…

***

La lame était froide. Ryan la sentait glisser soigneusement sur son cou sans pourtant en entamer la chair. L'information qu'elle détenait était trop importante, trop capitale…

- Je suis un homme occupé, Moldue, expliqua Malefoy à deux pouces de son visage, alors ne perdons pas de temps avec tout ça. Quel est le mot-clé?

Les Mages Noirs étaient tous réunis autour, immobiles. L'un d'entre eux –le plus costaud- tenait entre ses mains le tableau de la dame aux cheveux mauves. L'aura de cette dernière était plus forte que jamais.

***

- Tu te souviens qu'elle avait dit que le tableau était spécial?

- …Oui.

- Seuls les sorciers peuvent sentir son aura. C'est pourquoi sa mère, pourtant versée en la matière, ne partageait pas l'opinion de sa famille et trouvait la peinture banale.

- Oh…

***

- Tu sais sur quoi tu tiens présentement, cracha l'homme aux cheveux blonds, s'éloignant de la jeune Moldue sans toutefois la quitter des yeux.

|Flash|

Un homme…Non, une créature s'y apparentant. Ses yeux….ses yeux…Il devait être l'homme… du moins, l'être… le plus puisant de tous les temps… Sa cruauté pouvait se sentir à distance, comme des vibrations sinistres dans l'air autour.

|Fin du Flash|

Quelle plaie ces rêves, ne pouvait-elle pas se concentrer ne serait-ce que quelques minutes?

- C'est la Chaise! La Chaise où notre Maître gouvernait le Monde dans la terreur et la souffrance!

Cela lui rappelait affreusement les contes imaginaires que son vieil oncle lui racontait à l'insu de sa mère. Elle eut une pensée pour cette dernière, si protectrice, qui s'était totalement dévouée à sa fille depuis le départ de son père. En nul cas elle n'aurait voulu que sa fille ait fait les même erreurs de parcours qu'elle.

***

- Te souviens-tu qu'elle avait deviné le lien que moi et son oncle Barry avions?

- Professeur, ce ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence…

***

Malefoy parlait maintenant avec une telle passion que certain Mages Noirs, hésitants, eut un mouvement de recul.

- Il était Grand! Il était Puissant! Tous les Sang-de-Bourbe tremblaient à la seule pensée qu'il pu être près d'eux. Non! Le monde entier le craignait! Il était le Futur! Je vais le faire revenir! Tout ce dont j'ai besoin…

- Je sais, coupa Ryan, encore plus surprise que Malefoy.

Elle détestait les répétitions inutiles, ce n'était qu'un réflexe, mais puisqu'elle avait brisé la glace de son propre silence obstiné, autant jouer la carte de l'audace jusqu'au bout. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Harry, et Joshua, et tous les autres cinglés dont elle avait fait la connaissance le jour même ne viendraient pas très tôt la sauver. 

- Je…J'aimerais bien vous aider mais…je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ce mot de passe pourrait être…

Elle se maudit intérieurement. Quelle idiote! _Ça_, c'était _tout_ sauf de l'audace…

***

- Te souviens-tu que sa mère s'était brouillée avec Barry Sonnenfield quand Miss Bantlett avait dix ans?

- …Oui.

- C'était parce que ce dernier la savait sorcière et insistait sur son éducation de sorcière. Vraisemblablement, la mère n'aimait pas cette idée…

- Comment le savez-vous?

Le grand Maître tapota sa tempe avec son index et sourit.

***

- La Maître reviendra, que tu le veuille ou non, Moldue! Et il nous récompensera chaudement pour notre fidélité! Et toi, tu sera morte…ou même pire!

Ryan réprima un grognement, cette conversation n'allait nulle autre part que dans la folie de son interlocuteur.

- Vous, Moldus, aimiez faire soufrir nos ancêtre sorciers! J'ai lu des parchemins sur la question. Très intéressant…Je dois avouer que les Moldus savent très bien comment provoquer la douleur physique. J'ai moi-même appris quelques trucs de ces techniques. Très utile…Oui, très utile… au fait, vos ongles? Vous y tenez beaucoup?

***

- Alors il faut faire vite! s'exclama Harry en se levant d'un bond. Il est peut-être déjà trop tard!

Dumbledore eut un sourire satisfait.

- Vois, jeune homme, comment un ancêtre tel que moi peut te battre en rapidité. Kimpy est déjà dans la pièce voisine entrain de terminer la Potion de Retraçage.

Une partie du nuage sombre des inquiétude de Harry se dissipa à ces paroles.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté, professeur…

- Je ne suis plus ton professeur Harry…répondit Dumbledore en souriant.

Déjà les bruits de pas avaient franchis la porte au fond de la pièce.

***

Réfléchir, réfléchir, il _fallait_ réfléchir! Une goutte du sueur perla sur son front et sa cage thoracique commença à s'élever et à s'abaisser de manière frénétique. 

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, Moldue, n'est-ce pas?

Ryan ferma les yeux et ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas du courage de sa part de résister. Elle ignorait _vraiment_ le mot-clé, on ne peut quant même pas tirer du sang d'un navet! 

|Flash|

La dame aux cheveux mauve sourit. Elle tient un couteau d'ivoire dans sa main. Un papillon mauve. Agonie! Elle lui tend le couteau. Agonie, cruelle est ta main! 

|Fin du Flash|

La jeune Moldue eut un léger soubresaut. Ce rêve était assurément le plus étrange qu'elle ait jamais eu. Pourquoi n'en finissaient-ils pas avec elle?

Son interlocuteur finit par lui aussi trouver le temps long.

- Très bien, tu as eu ta chance, maintenant je vais employer la manière forte!

Sur ces mots il délia les liens de la jeune fille, empoigna sa main droite et appuya le couteau sous l'ongle de son index. Une larme de sang s'en échappa. Le contact du liquide chaud sur sa peau la fit sursauter ramenant son instinct de survie à la surface de sa conscience, aussi brûlant que du fer rouge.

- Très bien! Je vous le dirai!

La salle fut parcourue d'un frisson général. Malefoy s'arrêta net. Ryan se maudit intérieurement. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant? Le jeune homme blond parut légèrement déçu de ne pouvoir mener ses dessins cruels à terme mais l'annonce d'une victoire est toujours appréciée. Il se recula et se mit les mains sur les hanches, attendant la suite. Il ne prit pas la peine de cacher sa satisfaction. L'esprit de Ryan se débloqua soudainement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. C'était fou et fantaisiste, ça n'avait pas une once de réel, mais avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu aujourd'hui, ça pourrait bien marcher.

- Mais j'ai des conditions, finit-elle par dire avec un dédain feint presque à la perfection.

Le visage de Malefoy s'assombrit d'exaspération. En d'autres occasions, il aurait eu tôt fait de la faire parler quand même mais pour ce cas précis, l'enjeu était trop important.

- Et qu'elles sont-elles, Ô Grande Déesse des Moldus?

Ryan se permit de lui lancer un regard noir pour répondre à son sarcasme. Il fallait être sûre de soi sur ce coup-là.

- Aucun de vos chiens de garde ne doit être là.

Et elle pointa les Mangemorts qui maintenant se regardaient mutuellement avec surprise. Elle se rendit compte à cet instant, bien qu'elle le sut avant mais était trop occupée à penser pour en faire état, que ses mains n'étaient plus liées. Tout le reste de son corps l'étaient, par contre.

Malefoy soutint le regard de Ryan quelques instant sans faire paraître la moindre émotion. Puis, il se retourna vers ses vassaux.

- Vous l'avez entendue? Quittez la pièce immédiatement!

Sans aucune hésitation devant l'empressement de leur maître, ils s'exécutèrent. Plusieurs d'entre eux retinrent quelques protestations bien senties qu'il ne manquèrent pas de répéter à leurs compères un peu plus tard, à l'extérieur.

Un claquement sonore témoigna que tous les Mangemorts étaient hors de portée. Sur l'écho de ce claquement, Malefoy se retourna vers Ryan.

- Alors?

- Emmenez-moi le tableau, dit-elle sèchement, masquant l'incertitude qui commença à la gagner.

Le maître des Mangemort ne goûta pas à ce ton impérial mais obéit tout de même. Il disparut quelques instant derrière un rideau couleur d'ébène et revint avec le tableau dans les mains. Il le tint à un mètre devant elle.

- Plus près, ordonna-t-elle.

Il plaça le tableau sur ses genoux et elle le tint elle-même. Elle lui ordonna de reculer, ce qu'il fit, non sans hésiter.

C'était l'instant de vérité. Elle regarda la dame aux cheveux mauves droit dans les yeux. Elle se souvint de son oncle Barry qui lui avait montré, quand elle était petite, qu'un de ses tableaux _bougeait_dans son cadre. Un tableau magique, assurément. Comme ceux qui se trouvaient au Ministère de la Magie. 

- Allez, tu peux bouger, maintenant, souffla-t-elle, espérant presque de se faire répondre.

La dame resta de glace.

- Qu'attends-tu? lui lança Malefoy, caché par le tableau qu'elle tenait droit devant ses yeux.

Ryan ne répondit pas. Qu'avait dit son oncle déjà? Elle entendit presque la voix éraillée du vieil homme lui dire : " Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu sache sur cette peinture, mais tu ne le dit à personne, n'est ce pas? Sacrebleu! Ne l'oublie jamais! "

Un frisson la parcourut. Bien sûr! Comment avait-elle pu ne pas y avoir pensé avant?

Un bruit dans la pièce d'a côté l'interrompit. Il y avait vraisemblablement une quelconque bataille chez les Mangemorts.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? aboya Malefoy, tirant sa baguette de sa poche.

Ryan revint au tableau, elle devait aller jusqu'au bout de son plan

- _Sacrebleu_, murmura-t-elle.

Les yeux de la dame s'allumèrent d'une étincelle blanche. Ryan, mi-étonnée, mi-apeurée, la vit poser sa main devant elle, comme si elle appuyait sur la paroi du cadre. Tremblant, sa propre main alla la rejoindre.

Un petit " pop " se fit entendre. Malefoy pivota vers la droite pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son pire ennemi. Les deux antagonistes se tinrent mutuellement en jout avec leur baguette.

- Potter, cracha-t-il, tu as réussi à me trouver pour une fois!

- Oui, et j'espère bien que c'est la dernière…

- Pathétique, ne peux-tu rien dire d'autre que des clichés vieux jeu de western Moldus?

Harry haussa les épaules légèrement.

Ryan était, quant à elle, isolée du reste du monde. Aucun cri, aucune sensation extérieure ne pouvait l'atteindre en cet instant précis. Elle ressentit un froid apaisant sur sa main et elle la retira du cadre. C'était fini. Elle tenait dans ses mains un couteau d'ivoire et d'argent, sortit _par magie_ du tableau. Elle leva les yeux du couteau pour retrouver le cadre vide. Un bruissement d'aile la fit regarder en l'air et découvrir un papillon aux ailes mauves s'envoler et puis disparaître dans le néant.

Les mots " Avada Kedavra " réussirent à la sortir de sa bulle magique. Elle laissa tomber le tableau vide par terre. Le poignard était toujours dans sa main droite. Elle retint une exclamation horrifiée en voyant deux formes noires allongées sur le plancher. Elle n'eut pas besoin de vision pour deviner qu'il s'agissait là de Malefoy et de Harry, si distinct grâce à ses cheveux noir en bataille. Les liens magiques qui al retenaient avaient disparus, signe que leur créateur n'était plus. Elle put donc se lever de la Chaise.

Elle eut tôt fait de vérifier ses pires craintes, qui furent de ce geste confirmées. Elle resta accroupie à côté du cadavre de ce qui aurait pu devenir son ami avec le temps, sans faire attention à celui de son adversaire aux cheveux d'or, ni aux bruits d'une bataille évidente entre le Ministère et les Mangemorts, au dehors. Elle manipulait inconsciemment le poignard avec ses doigts, le regardant sans le regarder, puis, la lumière d'une chandelle se refléta dans la lame et fit découvrir une inscription cachée. Curieuse malgré sa souffrance, Ryan lut :

__

Du sang de mes ennemis, je vivrai éternellement chaque jour.

Ryan esquissa un sourire. Clair. Tout était clair maintenant.

***

Joshua se massa le crâne. Peu importe s'ils étaient des Mangemorts, et par conséquent, des assassins, il détestait tuer. Encore plus qu'il détestait remplir des rapports. Et ça, ce n'était pas peu dire. Il poussa un dernier soupir de dépit en regardant la pile de cadavres devant lui. Certains travaillaient au Ministère. Il les connaissaient bien. Il prenait le café avec eux. Comme il est douloureux de s'apercevoir qu'on a sympathisé avec un monstre tout ce temps.

Il fit un signe aux autres Aurors.

- Venez, on va voir comment ça a marché pour ce bon vieux Harry.

Les quatre hommes poussèrent la portes dans laquelle des serpent étaient sculptés pour pénétrer dans une pièces baignées dans la pénombre. Un trône en métal forgé se dressait, impressionnant, au fond.

- Hé, Josh! Qui t'a fait cet œil au beurre noir?

Harry était bien là, pâle comme un linge, mais bien vivant. Derrière lui se tenait Miss Bantlett qui, pour une raison inconnue, tenait un poignard dans sa main.

- Et le tien? répliqua-t-il, soulagé.

Harry se passa machinalement la main dans les cheveux.

- Bah, il y a bien pire qu'une ecchymose…

Un silence pesant prit place entre les Aurors. C'était l'habituelle descente d'adrénaline qui concluait une bonne bataille, mais aucune n'avait de conséquences aussi graves que celle-ci.

- Alors, dit Josh faisant sursauter les autres en brisant le silence de sa voix forte, les Mangemorts ont eut l'élixir?

- Non, pas du tout, répondit Harry en esquissant un sourire triste. Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais ne restons pas une minute de plus ici…Il vaudrait mieux rentrer au Ministère.

Tous étaient d'accord. Ils quittèrent les lieux avec quelques petits rires nerveux en constatant qu'ils étaient finalement encore en vie, sans même remarquer que le cadavre de Malefoy, caché dans le noir un peu plus loin , gisant dans son propre sang, avec le poignet tranché.

Et voilà! C'est fini! Fioo! Ce chapitre a été le plus dur à écrire. Tout se passe là-dedans! Je dois vous avouer que vers la fin, j'étais un peu pressée de finir, enfin….

Maintenant, il ne reste que l'épilogue, qui raconte pourquoi Harry déteste la pluie. (^,,^) Hé, hé, je crois que vous voulez savoir, non?

Je réitère ce que j'ai dit dans l'intro, si vous voulez que je fasse une suite, vvous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, n'est-ce pas?

Merci à mes reviewers:

****

Mister-master: Oui, oui, je vais le faire ^_^

****

San: Lol, hangcliffer, ton nom est Hedwig ;-). Me parle pas de me taper la tête contre les murs, tu t'imagine pas combien de bosses j'ai sur la tête à cause de ça, lol! Et puis, si ma fin a provoqué chez toi une réaction, n,est ce pas parce qu'elle était _précisément_ au bon endroit?

****

Riri: Riri! Ça fait longtemps qu'on s 'est pas parlé! :'( bah, si elle est différente, c'est que ca fait longtemps que j,ai écrit "hp et l'anneau magique" et, tout a fait entre nous, "L'anneau magique" est à ch***!Je vais bientôt l'enlever de là et la supprimer à jamais *rire machiavélique* Je pense que mon style a évolué avec le temps… pour la mettre en anglais, et bien….bonne chance! Tu me tiendra au courant, n'est-ce pas?

****

Pheneatis: Ouais! Vive le Pepsi! Ça coûte moins cher que la drogue, enfin… Merci beaucoup! Je vois que ma fin t,a provoqué toi aussi hein? ;-) hé hé hé, le plan parfait….

****

Hkall: Je me découvre en effet des qualité de sadique je ne soupçonnait pas avant ;-) Tu as remarqué les mini flash-back? :D hi hi hi, je savais qur ça vous intriguerait…. Pour Dumbledore, et bien, j,esssayais d'imaginer ec qui serait pire qu'une mort pour lui. Je crois que dans ce chapitre on j'en parle encore plus, j'espère que tu va aimer ;-) merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part!

****

Tilicho: Héhé une autre victime de mon sadisme! Sublime 0.o ? T'exagère pas un peu?

****

Hiatus: Merci! C'est gentil! Mais euh… parfait? 0.o Vous êtes tous cinglés ou quoi? (voir commentaire tilicho)

****

Aaaaaaah: Je sais, je sais, ma cruauté n'a pas de limite…Mais au moins, ce chapitre là ne finit pas en hangcliffer, comme vous avez pu le constater! Et puis, j'espère que ta petite idée sur la toile s'est avérée bonne, ce qui voudrait dire qu'il y a une logique dans tout ça. C'est vrai, j'ai l'impression de tout balancer comme ça sans suite logique. Mais bon, on dirait que vous avez l'air d'apprécier ^_^ Puis, pour le 5e tome, moi aussi je l,attend chaque jour! Il reste au moment où j'écris ceci 91 jours avant sa sortie! ARGH! JE PEUX PLUS ATTENDRE!

****

Samantha: LOL! Merci! "fabuleuse" hein? Lol, vous vous êtes donné le mot, ou quoi? ^_^ Pour la question de la pluie, va falloir attendre l'épilogue, hé hé hé (^,,^)

****

Mathilde: Merci de reviewer! Oui en effet, c'est Ginny la copine de harry. Mais je n,ai aps mit l'accent là-dessus, c'est plus un à-côté pour les gens vraiment curieux. Et donc, NON! Pas d'histoire d'amour entre Ryan et Harry, ça serait absolument cliché et _cheesy_. Et puis je déteste les histoire d'amour. Enfin, pas détester, mais en tt k, ce n,est pas moi qui vais les écrire, disons….^_^ de plus en plus cohérente n'est-ce pas?

Merci beaucoup à tous mes reviewers!!! Et n'oublier pas de reviewer ce chapitre-ci aussi!!! ^_^


End file.
